


Trois (Three)

by caitlinthedork



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, Jinyoung, M/M, highschool, jaebum - Freeform, jjp, jjproject, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlinthedork/pseuds/caitlinthedork
Summary: Three years can be a long time.





	Trois (Three)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlwhowritesbad9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwhowritesbad9/gifts).



> This is the first time I've written a GOT7 fanfiction! And it has to be JJP of course :)  
> Dedicated to my dearest friend @girlwhowritesbad9 and the reason why I ship JJP <3  
> Hope you guys like this mess IDK??

It's a crowded airport and they are walking together, close their shoulders brushing each other’s occasionally, their fingers touching every once in a while.

The touches feeling comforting almost and as Jaebum looks at Jinyoung's face, for a minute all his fears fly out of the window just like that.

Jaebum holds Jinyoung's hand. Jinyoung who had been distracted until then looks at Jaebum before looking down at their interlocked hands, surprise evident on his face.

They don’t hold hands together like that when they’re out but today Jaebum decides it worth it as he squeezes Jinyoung's hand and watches fondly as a smile breaks out on his face.

As each second passes Jaebum can feel his heart getting heavier, his grip on Jinyoung's hand getting tighter almost like he doesn’t want to let go.

Jinyoung senses that as he comes closer.

“It's gonna be okay, he says his voice hushed.

Jaebum doesn’t know how Jinyoung can do it, be so strong despite everything.

They stop walking finally. Jinyoung can’t go past this point. It's time, it finally is.

They aren’t holding hands anymore. Instead, Jinyoung is just looking at Jaebum. Jaebum has a lot to say but his mouth feels dry. He has never been particularly good with his words and today is no exception.

“Jaebum ah,” Jinyoung begins his voice soft and full of pain.

“Jaebum ah, you know I'm gonna miss you like really miss you,”

Jaebum gulps a little.

“I'm gonna miss you too,” Jaebum says. “Like really miss you”

Jinyoung chuckles.

“I don’t know how can I live these 3 years,”

“It's just...3 years,” Jaebum says in an attempt to make it seem like that it isn’t that long. But Jaebum knows it's long; painfully long.

“3 years is a long time,” Jinyoung says.

Jaebum's lips are pursed as he looks down at the ground and notices his shoelaces are untied. He looks up again meeting Jinyoung's eyes.

“Doesn’t matter,” he says. “We can get through it”

Jaebum doesn’t know if he is saying it more for himself or for Jinyoung.

“We can get through anything together,” Jaebum finishes.

Suddenly, Jinyoung is hugging him, hands wrapped around Jaebum's neck, his quiet sniffs so close to Jaebum's ears. Jaebum closes his eyes, he can’t cry, not right now as he rubs circles on Jinyoung's back.

They don’t hug in public like that but today it doesn’t matter.

“I love you,” Jinyoung says his voice barely a whisper.

Jaebum feels a single tear trickle down his cheek.

“I love you too,” he says against Jinyoung's ear.

Jinyoung moves away from him a while later, his eyes red-rimmed. Jaebum wants nothing more than to just kiss him right there but he stays rooted to his spot.

They are making the announcement for the boarding for Jaebum's flight. It's now. It's really time and yet it all feels so surreal as Jaebum forces his feet to move. Jinyoung is watching him still as Jaebum turns around walking but stops himself.

He looks at Jinyoung who is still rooted to his spot.

“Jinyoung ah promise me when I come back after 3 years we'll see each other here again,”

“I promise,”

Jaebum only smiles as he turns again and starts walking again. They didn’t exchange goodbyes because they know they’ll be seeing each other again.

They just have to get through the 3 years first.

 

* * *

 

_They had met at a college party as clueless freshmen._

_Jaebum had taken an instant liking to the guy standing in the corner, eyes darting each corner, hands wrapped around a red cup of beer._

_It was nothing like the movies showed or the books describe. Jaebum wasn’t blown away by the other's presence. It was more of a feeling, and urge to talk to him for whatever reason._

_Jaebum took a sip of his beer and walked to him, smiling as he came close._

_The guy blinked as he smiled back._

_“Hi,” Jaebum said. Casual and perfect._

_“Hello,” the boy said._

_To, Jaebum the hello sounded too formal. Maybe he should have been formal with his greeting as well._

_“We share a class together,”_

_“Huh,”_

_The boy smiled._

_“I’ve seen in Psychology,”_

_“Oh,” Jaebum said. He realized he had never seen the guy before until now._

_“Jinyoung,” the boy held out his hand._

_Jaebum shook it. His hand was warm._

_“And you are?”_

_“Jaebum,” Jaebum said quickly._

_The boy smiled._

_“Nice to meet you Jaebum,” he said._

_“Nice to meet you as well,”_

_The rest of the party Jaebum was stood in the corner along with Jinyoung and they talked in between awkward pauses of silence but it still felt nice, special in a way that Jaebum couldn’t pinpoint._

_There was nothing spectacular in the way they had met but neither of them knew their life wasn’t ever going to be the same._

* * *

 

It's a tiny studio, Jaebum's new apartment. It feels cold and unwelcoming, there is an air of neglect.

Jaebum sets his bag down on the dusty floor before he sits down himself immediately reaching for his phone.

He calls Jinyoung on Skype and as soon as he sees the other's face on his screen, he doesn’t feel so terribly alone.

“Jaebum,”

Jaebum's heart skips a beat hearing Jinyoung's face.

“Jinyoung,”

“How was your flight?”

“It was okay,” Jaebum answers.

There’s silence.

“You look different,” Jinyoung says after a little while.

“Huh,” Jaebum says. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know,” Jinyoung says. “You just do”

“It’s been only a day,” Jaebum says. “How can I look...”

A whole day, Jaebum realizes. It's been a whole day since he has been away from Jinyoung.

“I can’t believe it’s been an entire day,” Jinyoung says.

“See, how easy it went by,” Jaebum says.

“And what 700 something more to go,” Jinyoung says

Jaebum sighs.

“I miss you,”

“I miss you too,”

There’s another brief silence.

“Isn’t it night time there?” Jinyoung asks. “You must be tired, you should go sleep”

“Yeah,”

Jinyoung smiles at him and his smile just takes back Jaebum back to simpler times, happier times.

“I love you Jinyoung,”

“I love you too Jaebum,”

Jinyoung smiles again waving at Jaebum who has a wide grin on his face before Jinyoung goes off. The tiny screen goes dark as Jaebum sees his own reflection his smile slowly fading away.

He lies down on the floor looking up at the ceiling counting each painfully slow minute before he falls asleep on the cold floor.

 

* * *

 

_Two weeks later they were on a date. A date in Jaebum's mind at least._

_They were gonna see a movie together the latest release which just so happened to be a romance movie._

_When Jaebum had said that there was only a romantic movie Jinyoung hadn’t taken long to say yes anyway._

_“Yeah, we can watch it,” he had said._

_Why would two male friends see a romantic movie together? So, Jaebum was convinced they were on a date._

_Jaebum had bought a huge tub of popcorn, salted and caramel both just in case Jinyoung only liked one of them. He didn’t want to make a bad impression._

_Jinyoung seemed to be invested in the movie. Jaebum was invested into Jinyoung._

_They were probably the only ones that weren’t a couple (not yet anyway) at that place but Jinyoung seemed unfazed by the fact._

_When the movie ended they walked back to their dorms. It was quite late in the night as they just walked not saying anything until Jinyoung broke the silence._

_“I liked the movie,”_

_“It was good, yeah,”_

_“Mmhm,”_

_Jaebum wished he wasn’t so awkward at times. Their hand brushed each other’s twice and Jaebum's heart started beating rapidly._

_They finally reached the dorms._

_“So I uh I’ll see you tomorrow in class then,” Jaebum said._

_“We don’t have Psychology tomorrow Jaebum,” Jinyoung said._

_“Uh yeah yes, of course, how could I forget,” Jaebum said scratching the back of his neck. “We can see each other on Wednesday then”_

_“We can still see each other tomorrow, class or not,” Jinyoung said._

_“Yes yes of course,” Jaebum said. “If you want”_

_“Yeah, I want to,” Jinyoung smiled._

_“Good um then we’ll definitely see each other tomorrow,” Jaebum said. “Goodnight”_

_“Are you leaving?”_

_“Yeah...,”_

_“Would you like to have some tea before you do?”_

_“Tea?”_

_“Mmhm,”_

_“Tea sounds wonderful yeah,” Jaebum said scratching his ear._

_“Come on in,”_

_Jinyoung was one of the few lucky people who got an entire room to themselves, no annoying roommate to put up with._

_Jaebum was sat on the bed as Jinyoung made tea humming to himself._

_“Tea,” he said handing it to Jaebum when it was ready before he sat down next to Jaebum._

_“Thanks,”_

_Jaebum took the cup sipping it the scalding hot tea burnt his tongue as he set it aside immediately._

_“You okay?”_

_“Y...yeah,”_

_There was an awkward pause where Jaebum took another sip from his tea to find that it was still scalding hot._

_“Jaebum,”_

_“Yeah,”_

_“I am still waiting for it you know,”_

_“Huh,”_

_“The kiss,”_

_“What?” Jaebum said as his heart started hammering into his chest._

_“You take me out on a date to a cheesy romantic movie and then you don’t even kiss me at the end of it,”_

_Jaebum's mouth felt dry like sawdust as Jinyoung looked at him his eyebrows raised._

_“You’re so fucking thick-headed,” Jinyoung said as he grabbed Jaebum by his shirt connecting their lips together in a kiss._

_Jaebum's stomach felt like it was on fire while his heart threatened to burst out of his chest at any given moment as they kissed each other and only stopped when they heard a loud crash._

_Jaebum's cup of tea had fallen down on the floor._

_“The tea...,” Jaebum began._

_“Fuck the tea,” was all Jinyoung said as he reconnected their lips into another kiss._

* * *

 

 

“How’s it going?”

“It's been okay,” Jaebum answers.

“Did you make any friends?”

“Eh, not really,”

“Why not?” Jinyoung asks.

“I don’t know,” Jaebum says. “I don’t really talk to many people”

“Oh,”

They run out of things to say a lot these days. There’s only so much to talk about the weather, his new work or his co-workers.

“How’s your work going?” Jaebum asks.

“Boring,” Jinyoung says.

They have once again reached a dead end to their conversation. Jaebum watches Jinyoung fiddle with his earphones for a minute or so before he sighs loudly.

“I uh guess I’m gonna go now,”

“Yeah,”

“Talk to you later,”

“Mmmhm,”

“Love you,”

“Love you too,” Jaebum finishes. He turned off the phone sitting back in his chair an uneasy feeling creeping into his chest.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_It had been 3 months since Jaebum and Jinyoung had started dating each other._

_Of course, to everyone else in the world, they were just two really close friends because the world wasn’t anywhere close to accepting two openly gay guys dating each other._

_But in the safety of Jinyoung’s dorm, they could be themselves._

_Jaebum was on top of Jinyoung kissing him slowly. Jinyoung’s let out a low moan as Jaebum moved down towards his neck._

_“Jaebum,”_

_“Mm,”_

_“I think I love you Jaebum,” Jinyoung said his voice breathy._

_Jaebum stopped immediately sitting up looking at Jinyoung who looked uncertain as he tried to sit up as well._

_“You think you love me?”_

_Jinyoung only nodded._

_“Well, I know I love you Park Jinyoung,” Jaebum said._

_Jinyoung rolled his eyes._

_“Do you really have to be so cheesy all the damn time?”_

_Jaebum laughed as he kissed Jinyoung again._

_“I love you,” he said. “So much”_

_“I love you too, you idiot,”_

* * *

 

 

“And you remember that time we went to that lake?” Jaebum says in between laughs.

“What lake?”

“That one...which everyone said was haunted,” Jaebum says. “Don’t you remember?”

“I uh yeah that one,”

“Wasn’t that fun?” Jaebum says thinking back to the fond memories of that very special day.

“Yeah,” Jinyoung replies in a half-hearted voice.

“You okay?” Jaebum asks.

“Yeah...yeah,” Jinyoung says. “Just a headache”

“Oh,”

They don’t say anything for a little while as Jaebum looks at Jinyoung who isn’t even looking at the screen his eyes that stay glued to the corner of the screen.

“Jinyoung-ah,”

Jinyoung looks at him.

“Yeah,”

“It’s been a year and three months since I left,”

Jinyoung’s eyes widen a little.

“Oh,”

“You didn’t realize, did you?”

“No...,”

Jaebum chuckles a bit.

“They passed quicker than you thought?” he asks.

“Not really...,”

“Neither for me,” Jaebum says. “But at least I’m used to American food now”

“That’s good,” Jinyoung says a small smile on his face.

“I still miss you every single day,” Jaebum says. “I miss having you by my side at night...it gets so cold here and I just wish you could be beside me...I miss you in everything there”

Jinyoung doesn’t say anything before he sighs.

“I miss you too Jaebum,” he says. “I miss you a lot”

“You didn’t think we could get through this for so long...it’s already been over a year...it’s not so long till I come back yeah,”

“Yeah,” Jinyoung says. “Anyway...I uh I’ll talk to you later”

“Okay...I love you...,”

The screen goes black.

 

* * *

 

_“Jinyoung-ah,”_

_“Yeah,”_

_“Do you ever think about us?”_

_“What do you mean?” Jinyoung asked._

_“Like us, together in the future,” Jaebum said. “Do you ever think about that?”_

_“Yeah, I do,”_

_“Do you think we’ll be together when we are like I don’t know 80 or something?”_

_Jinyoung smiled._

_“Of course,” he said. “Don’t you dare think I’m ever going to leave your side”_

_Jaebum laughed._

_“I wouldn’t want you to,”_

_Jinyoung grinned as he connected their lips together._

 

* * *

 

 

Jaebum is choosing between Pad thai and BLT for dinner on Postmates when he gets a call.

It’s Jinyoung.

Jaebum’s heart skips a beat. It’s been over two months since their last call or longer Jaebum can’t quite recall.

He picks it up pressing the phone to his ear.

“Jaebum,”

Jaebum closes his eyes almost savouring the feel of Jinyoung’s soft voice saying his name a feeling that he has missed for far too long.

“Jinyoung,” Jaebum says. “Jinyoung, I miss you”

He does, he misses Jinyoung so terribly each waking hour. He is dying to catch a glimpse of the other but Jinyoung was always too busy to ever talk to him.

There’s silence on the other end.

“Jinyoung-ah say something,”

“Jaebum,”

“Yeah,”

“I’m engaged,”

The words feel wrong, false, and Jaebum excepts Jinyoung to say something like ‘PRANK’ but it’s been over a minute and he hasn’t said anything.

“Jaebum say something...,”

Jaebum can’t. He hangs up. The ceiling is spinning, the room is spinning. He thinks it’s a dream but it isn’t he wishes it was but it’s not.

He doesn’t know exactly when he ends up at the local bar drowning alcohol into his system like a madman but it does a good job of numbing his feelings until the time being anyway.

He drinks until he forgets Jinyoung but he doesn’t the memories are fresh as ever and he keeps seeing Jinyoung’s smiling face in front of his eyes each time he blinks from the bright blinding lights of the bar.

A man approaches him, Jaebum can barely register anything as the man mumbles his name ‘Chad’ or something and ten minutes later Chad is kissing Jaebum. But it feels so wrong, oh so wrong. Jaebum pushes the man off as he walks off but stumbles down on the floor and before he knows he is crying, crying over a man that can never be his.

And for that time he doesn’t care the club can see him as he lets the tears fall freely. And at this time he needs just one person to him; the only person he can never have.

* * *

 

**From: parkjinyoung@....com**

**To:imjaebum@....com**

 

 

**Dear Jaebum,**

**I’m sorry. I’m very sorry. I meant to tell you each time you called but I couldn’t make myself to. We met six months after you left at a party and I did not mean for things to take the turn they did because I loved you. I still do. I always will. But I cannot wait for you for so long. I missed you so much and I just wanted someone to fill my loneliness with. I didn’t know how it happened but we fell in love. My family likes her.**

**I did not mean to lie you and I never meant to hurt you ever.**

**Besides, when you would come back how would we stay together as two men in a country like ours. I think it’s best the way we parted ways. I’m very sorry for the hurt I caused you Jaebum. I still love you. I always will you were my first love.**

**Please forgive me if you ever can.**

**Yours truly,**

**Jinyoung.**

 

* * *

 

736 days, an extension of 6 days to be precise and with that Jaebum’s bond ends with the American company that he had been working for.

Jaebum doesn’t remember half of it anyway, the nights that were spent drinking in sorrow, or sobbing into the pillow and the eventual numbness that followed that is still around. Jaebum has somehow grown numb to every sort of emotion.

It’s been almost two years since he had any contact with Jinyoung as well but the thought of the other still managed to bring a throb of pain to Jaebum’s heart.

He hadn’t moved on, yet.

He wishes it was easy as it was for Jinyoung to forget him he would have taken it in a heartbeat but it wasn’t. Jinyoung plagued Jaebum’s mind still.

Jaebum had tried to go on dates, meet new men all in vain because none of them was Jinyoung, none of them was as special as him.

And now his ordeal had come to an end but Jaebum wasn’t looking forward to going back home. What was there to look forward to anyway? Another cold bed to sleep on all alone.

Jaebum had heard from some people that Jinyoung had married too. Jinyoung and marriage sounded strange together in a sentence where Jaebum wasn’t there. It had always been in his mind that they would marry each other that the possibility of it not happening didn’t even cross Jaebum’s naive mind but now it is a reality.

As the plane lands on the runaway, Jaebum takes a deep breath sighing a little. He is home now but where is his home?

The air feels different to Jaebum, the airport is crowded as ever as Jaebum collects his luggage watching lovers greet their other half with hugs and once again Jaebum thinks of Jinyoung and how 3 years ago he had been there for Jaebum but today he is all alone.

Jaebum makes his way through the crowd and just as he reaches the same spot a wave of emotions course through his body when he sees a face so familiar he could recognize it in his sleep.

It’s Jinyoung who is now looking at Jaebum and his face slowly breaks into a smile.

Suddenly, Jinyoung is running towards Jaebum hugging him hard. Jaebum lets his bag fall down by his side as he hugs him back.

“I missed you,” Jinyoung says.

“I missed you too,”

Jinyoung moves away and Jaebum notices the wedding ring on his finger and he realizes he is making a mistake, a terrible mistake.

Jaebum tries to distance himself but Jinyoung grabs him by the face kissing him right in the middle of the crowded airport with all the people watching. They have never kissed like that in public, never held hands, never hugged properly because Jinyoung didn’t like it. He didn’t like to be seen as two men in love when they were in public.

As they stop kissing Jinyoung presses his forehead against Jaebum’s and Jaebum notices the tears that are falling down his face.

 “I love you Jaebum,” he says his voice soft.

“I love you too, Jinyoung,” Jaebum says. “I can’t believe you came,”

“I made a promise to you 3 years ago that I’ll be here,” Jinyoung says. “I couldn’t break that promise”

They kiss again, in front of all the people but today none of that matters.

 

 


End file.
